A Fight of 100 Years
by Soundtrack of my Summer
Summary: What if … the Block’s and the Harrington’s were enemies? What if … Massie and Derrick wern’t allowed to see each other? What if … they were never going out, and hadn’t met. What if … they see each other at a party? They talk. They fall in love. They find
1. The Beginning

What if … the Block's and the Harrington's were enemies? What if … Massie and Derrick wern't allowed to see each other? What if … they were never going out, and hadn't met. What if … they see each other at a party? They talk. They fall in love. They find out who they are, and never meet again. Until…OCD and Briarwood combine. What if… they had to face their feelings? Romeo/Juliet type story.

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine, unfortunately.

**A/N**:Slow start, but I it will get better. Little time line: in the beginning of the story it's Massie and Derrick's grandparents, Duke & Teddy. Then it's their parents William & Adam, but then it will turn to when they meet in the next chapter. :)

"THEODORE BLOCK YOU ARE FURTHER BANNED FROM MY OFFICE!" Duke Harrington screamed.

Teddy looked at Duke one last time before picking up his tan leather briefcase and screamed "YOU'LL REGRET THAT DUKE! YOU ALWAYS WILL!" Duke made a "yeah right" noise.

"I highly doubt that Teddy!" Duke said to Teddy's back. Teddy thought about his house. What would his wife think? How would he break it to William and Charlotte? Will they have to move? And right then is when Theodore Henry Block decided to build his own empire.

In the future, he and Duke would be enemies. This would fall down the line from William and Charlotte Block whom would never speak to Thomas, Sandy, or Adam Harrington, or their spouses. Little did they know how William's and Adam's children were going to bring these families to peace.

Teddy was true to his word. One day, his own business empire was on top, and Duke was only number 2. Duke regretted letting Teddy go, but still held his grudge. Teddy, however, was happy as a clam, and was willing, and being so kind as to shove the fact that "His business was better nahnanahnabooboo!" into Duke's face.

Until one day, Duke died. He was 76 and had still been the CEO of his business. Although, Teddy was still alive at 76, but 12 years later he followed the suit, and also died. Although, now William Block (his son) was the CEO of his business, and already had a picture perfect wife, named Kendra. She was pregnant with a little girl they were going to name Massie. She was 6 months pregnant. Adam also took over his father's business as CEO, but he was much less of a business man than William. He had a wife named Grace, who was also pregnant, but 7 months along. Adam was proud that he got his wife pregnant first, and because it was his second son.

1 year later, when both babies were born, they knew these kids were something special. They both learned to walk and talk quickly, and it was a breeze potty training them. But still, the children had not met, and knew little about the whole fight. The concept was eventually achieved, but not until they were 11, and in 6th grade. But by then they knew about each other, and knew if they heard the name to avoid the person. But they had no idea what each other looked like.


	2. New Positions

**Disclaimer**: It still isn't mine.

Massie looked at her friend Alicia, nervously. Their first boy/girl dance between boarding schools was tonight, and it was held between their boarding school, Rosemary Hall, and their brother school, Choate. Massie looked at her outfit, tight dark wash Seven skinny jeans, a white juicy couture eyelet camisole, and black Dior patent platform pumps, and back at Alicia. "Rate me?"

"Huh?"

"Rate my outfit. I need to look perfect tonight."

"Um..." Alicia tapped her chin. "Love the shoes and top. On a scale of 10, I'd say, maybe a 9.6? But we haven't done our makeup or accessories yet." Massie ran over to her dresser, and pulled out a draw of carefully laid out accessories. She took out a thick black bangle, and black bead necklace.

"How about these?" she held the necklace and bangle up while shifting through her draw for black earring. "Ow!" she picked up black dangling earrings. "Found the earrings." She said holding up a finger weakly.

"Perf! That would be like a 9.7 and with make up a 9.9! How do I look?" Of course, Alicia looked stunning as always in a ABS Bow Mini Dress, that was green, with cream Pedro Garcia Buckled d'Orsay Pumps . She had on a pink chunky beaded necklace, and her makeup on.

Massie looked her up and down, and finally said "9.7!" Alicia's face lit up.

"Thanks! I hope Dyl and Kris look as good as we do…" she giggled "Now let me help you with your make up…"

DxM

" Cam! Pass it to me!" Cam kicked the soccer ball over to Derrick Harrington, who quickly lost the ball.

"Harrington! Come 'er!" the coach yelled. "Uh, Derrick, I think we should try a new position for you, hmm…" the coach appeared to be thinking really deeply. "How about you play goalie?"

"Uh, sure, coach." Derrick said uneasily. He walked over to one of the goals while the other player was motioned out by Coach Rob, and was put into Derrick position from before. Practices had always been tough for Derrick since he wasn't exactly great at keeping the ball. As soon as the scrimmage restarted the ball was kicked into the goal. The coach watched as Derrick tried to get it, and amazingly enough, he caught it with ease. Look like Derrick found his new position.

"Harrington! Only took us a year!" Choate's coach yelled out to him.

Later that day, Derrick was with Cam, Kemp, and Chris. "Why do we have to go to this stupid dance?" Chris Plovert complained.

"Uh, to meet hot chicks from Rosemary?" Kemp said.

"Ha! Like any of them are hot! I've seen them before!"

"Oh yeah, Chris?" How many times have you seen them all?" Derrick said.

"Well I've seen a few of them… a couple of times… maybe once or twice..."

"I thought so." Derrick said laughing.

"Dude, we have 30 minutes. We gotta get ready." Josh said.

MxD

"Kris! Dyl! Over here!" Alicia shouted, as Kristen and Dylan made there way over to Alicia and Massie. The dance had started off boring, nothing but some cheap store bought cookies from Shaws, and some bad music. All night, Massie had been eyeing a certain blonde haired, brown eyed, boy. She had no idea who he was, and wanted him to say something, ANYTHING, to her. She glanced at him again, thinking "Huh, he kind of looks like a puppy. Well, his eyes, anyway."

"What did you say?" Alicia looked at Massie, while dancing to the song that was playing.

"See that guy right there?" Massie said pointing to him, while one of his friends pointed at her then, because she was pointing at him. Massie quickly lowered her finger.

"Yeah, that blonde kid? What about him?"

"Doesn't he have a, like, puppy face or something?"

"Ohmigod, yeah!"

Dylan tilted her head "He's like a boy doggie. Massie swatted at Dylan, laughing. "What, he's a boy who looks like a dog. That's like a …"

"Bog!" Kristen said. The A-List girls burst out laughing. The rest of the night Massie kept looking at him, not even realizing he was looking at her too. The fast pace of the music kept going, but then the DJ decided he wanted to play a slow song.

"All you couples, out there time to dance!" the DJ shouted into his microphone. Massie's face turned red. She had no one dance with, but she wanted to dance with that … kid. Then she spun around, and looked at the kid again. He was walking across the room, up to her. When he finally reached her he tapped her on the shoulder, and said "Hey… do you want to dance with me?"


	3. Mysterious

_**!!! IMPORTANT! READ BELOW !!!**_

**A/N: So, if you didn't catch the fact that I slightly changed the last chapter…**As Beachbabe010 pointed out, 6th grade is a little young. But I can't just pull it up and say; well now they're in 10th grade having their first boy girl dance. I mean, really. Sooo.. what I decided to do is, lets say they never met at Briarwood and OCD, and nobody really knew each other. All the girls went to a private boarding school in Wallingford, CT for high school named Rosemary Hall and the boys go to a private boarding school also in Wallingford named Choate (yes, I am aware Choate Rosemary Hall is a boarding school combined now, my brother is planning on going there he holds the little booklet about it 24/7. Obsessed, much? So let's pretend this was wayyy back when the schools were on the same campus, but seperate.) Anyway, they never had the schools meet because they just didn't want to, until this year, they decided the two schools would be become sister/brother schools since Rosemary Hall just moved back to Wallingford after they moved to Greenwich (true story) So they're holding a dance for the first time. Okay? Okay. Also, whenever it's going to change POV, I will do either MxD for Massie's and DxM for Derrick's. Sorry for any confusion .

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Clique books, any company I refer to, the settings, Choate Rosemary Hall. Heck, I hardly even own the plot. (But I came up with the idea to turn Romeo and Juliet into Derrick and Massie!)

Massie fell back into her purple down comforter, kicking off her shoes. "I think I'm in love!" she said dreamily. Alicia looked at her and smirked.

"Did you even get his name?"

"Maybe... not?"

"Number?"

"No…"

"Last name!?"

"Uh…"

"Grade?!"

"Um,"

"Oh yeah, you're totally in love. But," she said rubbing her face with a cotton ball drenched in makeup remover, "I have to admit, he is hot." Massie giggled.

"I know."

DxM

"Dude, who was that girl you were dancing with?" Cam Fisher said, while tossing a soccer ball up into the air.

"I dunno…"

"What?! You didn't get her name?"

"I dunno…"

"Why?!"

"I dunno…"

"What's your name?"

"I dunno…"

Cam threw the soccer ball at his head, missing and hit the wall in their shared room. "Man, one dance, and you are already whipped."

Derrick sat up and smiled and whispered to himself as soon as Cam opened up his laptop and lost focus "Completely whipped…"

MxD

Massie ran her mascara wand against her already long enough eyelashes, perfecting her makeup. "Hey, Leesh? When's the next time we get to see the Choate boys?"

"Uh, hold on a sec," Alicia said from her closet as she pulled out random shirts. She popped her head into their shared bathroom, connected to the spacious room they shared. "What did you say?"

"When do we see the Choate boys again?"

"Ooh, do we want to see little mystery boy?"

"Uh, yeah, but we need to find you a mystery boy too!" Massie teased.

"Tuesday, we have a conjoined pep rally."

"Oooh! Perf!"

"Massie? Which top do you like better?" Alicia said holding up two Vera Bradley clothes hangers, one holding a navy blue Marc Jacobs cashmere tunic, and the other a light lavender Charlotte Tarantola satin cami with lace trim.

"Hmm…" Massie tapped her chin lightly. "I definitely like the tunic, but I like the cami more, so I'd go with the cami."

"Kay," she pulled the shirt over her head, and poked around in her closet for a bottom, and as she was looking, found a cream coloured Ralph Lauren Blazer. Massie pulled on the BCBG Max Azria 'Chalk Dot' jersey skirt she on the marble counter, then Alicia found her skirt choice of the day, a black Rich and Skinny 'Dishy' miniskirt, while Massie stood in her plain white cami, and walked over to her closet to pick out a shirt. Alicia went into the bathroom for makeup.

"Leesh… what was the math homework again?"

"Ask Kristen?"

"That's easy!" Massie pulled out a white Lacoste oxford shirt, buttoned it up, and pulled the sleeves up half way.

"Um, no, I was saying ask Kristen what it was."

"Oh…"

DxM

"Shut up!" Derrick hit his alarm clock, trying to find the snooze button. "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"Dude, chill." Cam said sleepily it coming out more like 'Duh sill'

Derrick found the snooze button as he fell back into sleep, when five minutes later he found the alarm clock ringing like mad. He sighed, turned the clock off, and threw the closest thing to him (Choate-Rosemary directory) at Cam's face. "Wake up!"

"Ugh, huh? HEY!"

"WAKEY, WAKEY!" Derrick said as he ran over to the bathroom, getting into the shower. As soon as he left the bathroom, shorts on, t-shirt clean, Cam looked up at him. Cam smirked.

"I found a way to talk to that girl, excuse me, Massie."

**Dear Readers:**

So, as I post this at approximately 4:26 am, I will be righting the next chapter as soon as I get this one all up and ready. And then, I leave for Cape Cod in approximately an hour and a half from now. For a week. So don't expect any updates until after I come back on Friday (by the way, don't expect any then, maybe Saturday. Can't miss HSM2, now can I?) So, I'm ready to write the next chapter for you before I leave!


	4. Familiar

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Clique books, any company I refer to, the settings, Choate Rosemary Hall. Heck, I hardly even own the plot. (But I came up with the idea to turn Romeo and Juliet into Derrick and Massie!)

Also – I decided to change Claire into Whitney. Not the same person, just a new member of the clique. Whitney is rich, and is not living in Massie's guest house, when they are home, although they act like each others houses are homes to them. Basically, they are the tightest group of girls, and although they are friends with Kristen and Dylan, they are basically the closest.

DxM

"What?!" Derrick screamed as he jumped onto his bed, back down, and then jumped onto my bed, jumping up and down. "Where, where, where?!"

"And I thought you got over that when you were seven…" Cam muttered, pointed at the directory, "It's the Choate-Rosemary Hall directory, pictures included. Basically, I went through the whole thing until I found her. Which, actually didn't take that long, considering her last name starts with a B…" Derrick glared at him. "Anyway, her name is Massie, she's in our grade, she's got more money than Santa Claus himself, and she loves her dog Bean, her friends Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Whitney. She also loves sushi, quote-on-quote 'fine dining', tennis, and lacrosse. Here, read it yourself." Cam threw the thick packet at his face, the green sticky note falling out. Cam walked over to the bathroom. "Oh, and don't get drool over the directory. A new one costs fifty bucks."

Derrick looked at the page "Block, Massie. Block, Block, why does that sound familiar? Whatever." Derrick continued reading the small paragraph about her, which also told him her email, room telephone number, provided cell phone number, and her school screen name. Derrick slid off the bed, and crawled around on two knees, trying to find his laptop. The first day of school being tomorrow, even though the Welcome Back dance had been the previous night, Cam and Derrick's room was mysteriously already a mess.

Figures.

Derrick pulled out his white Ibook provided by his parents, and opened up the school Instant Messaging system, and added "Massikur" to his buddy list. He added her to his contacts, programmed her into his cell, and was going to call her, when she signed on.

MxD

"Leesh, when is Whitney getting here? Our room feels kinda empty without a third person." Massie said looking around the gigantic room. Three beds, three massive closets, three desk, three sinks in the bathroom, three dressers, three of everything, basically. And _they_ still managed to keep their room clean.

"Dunno. Call her."

"Okay, fine." Massie pulled out her cell phone, while turning on her laptop, and got to Whitney Ames. She pressed the send call button, and attempted to log onto the schools instant messaging service aka Knight Net. **(A/N: I don't know their mascot, but I do know their colors are navy and gold!) **

"Hullo?" a sleepy voice said.

"WHIT!" Massie yelled. "Where are ya?"

"Oh hey Mass. Not so loud, please? I'm in the airport, and I just got back from my flight from Paris. Still a little sleepy, sorry." She yawned. "Sorry, anyway, I'll be in the room soon. Are you ready for me?"

"Totally!" Massie smiled. "We miss you, I mean me and Leesh see each other all summer, and we haven't seen you since May!" Massie clicked cancel, and tried to log on again. This time is worked. Massie watched as the annoying noise of doors opening filled the room.

Whitney giggled "Poor girl, you can't get enough of me, can you?" Massie laughed. "Hey, Mass, I gotta go. We're leaving the airport. Tell Alicia I said hi, and I miss her and I'll see her soon. Same for Kris and Dyl, just minus the see them soon, I needa catch up with you girls first!"

"Kay, bye, Kisses!"

"Kisses! Bye!"

'PING!'

**YOU HAVE RECEIVED A MESSAGE FROM SHORTZ4LIFE**

ACCEPT OR IGNORE?

Intrigued, Massie clicked accept, and read the message.

SHORTZ4LIFE: Video chat?

Massie cocked her head, as she thought, I mean, it could be some stalker guy. Massie shrugged, figuring they couldn't get on the schools IM anyway.

MASSIKUR HAS ACCEPTED.

"Hey." a familiar voice echoed out of Massies own iBOOK

"Oh my god!"


	5. Weakly

**Disclaimer:** Really, why do I have to keep writing one? Gah, it's not mine -.- Which, by the way, I think Lisi Harrison calls Derrick, Derek, but I don't like that spelling. Plus, Derrick makes more sense when you get it from Derrington. And another thing, Billings is actually theee dorm house thingy, to get in, in the Private books. It's like the elite. Sooo, that's where that came from. And one last thing! Yeah, I know they would have boy/girl dances in 6th grade too, but I mean, that seems a little young for the whole plot )

The song is Me Love by Sean Kingston.

Massie sat there with her mouth hanging out, not even digesting the fact that, yes, he could see her, and yes, she did look like an idiot.

"Hello?"

"Oh, uh, um, uh, um, oh … Hi!"

"Remember me?" Massie shook her head yes. "Oh, good, I'm Derrick"

"I'm…" Massie blinked. She blinked again, and laughed. "Uh, I'm Massie!"

"I know." Derrick nodded, "Uh, stop looking at me like that. I'm not a stalker; I just found it in the Student Directory." Massie stared at him. "Okay, maybe it does make me a stalker. Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for my other roommate."

"Oh, what's her name?"

"Whitney."

"Oh… so you have a two room?"

"Nope, three room, but my other room mate is calling, and I have to go to breakfast, but nice talking to you. Bye!"

"Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"What dorm are you in?"

"Billings."

"A Billings girl, huh? Okay, bye."

"See ya." Massie signed off, and Alicia looked over at her.

"Done yet?"

DxM

"Oh, Camalia!"

"Wha?" Cam said, his mouth full of toothpaste.

"Guess what!"

"Massie is secretly a figment of your imagination?!"

"No, silly billy, she has two roommates! And she's a Billings girl!"

"Uh, Billings, is that supposed to mean something?"

"Billings is like the elite dorm house! They are all rich, hot, privalged…"

"Oh." Cam spit out the toothpaste, white foam rimming his mouth. "Cool?"

"Dude!" Derrick said jumping on his bed (again), and standing up "TWO! Count 'em, TWO roommates. Hello, did we not get the HOT part?"

"Ohhh…" Cam smirked. "Awesome."

"And now she's off to breakfast, which makes me, Derrick, off to breakfast too! And you're coming!"

"Great…" Derrick was already dragging Cam out of the room.

"You know, you really might want to do something about that toothpaste."

"Why?"

"You got it all over your face."

MxD

Massie closed the door to their room, and dropped the card key in her bag. "I love the whole electronic thing our school is going for. No more keys!"

"Mass, just cause it has card in front of it, doesn't mean it's not a key."

"You get what I mean."

"Whatever. So, do we want to stop for Dylan and Kristen?"

"They are probably long gone. I mean, hello, Kristen? She wakes up at 4:30 just to jog. And Dyl…"

"Good point…" Dylan and Kristen, unfortunately, didn't make it into Billings, on account of not being "Billingsy" enough. They were in the step below dorm, Raleigh.

"Hey, I have a date with that guy," Alicia snapped her fingers. "What's his name?"

Massie laughed. "Mike. You can't even remember their names?"

"Sometimes." _Uh uh uh uh oh ooh why'd you have to go-oh away from home  
me love. Uh uh uh uh oh ooh why'd you have to go-oo away from home me love._

"Oh, cell, sorry." Massie pressed the accept button on her iPhone, and put it up to her ear. "Whit! Babeee where are ya?" Just then Derrick walked in hearing the "Babe" part, thinking it was a boy, not just a girl babe thing.

DxM

"Who is she talking to?"

"Why are you listening to her?"

"Uh, doesn't matter. She just called whoever she's on the phone with "babe"."

"Maybe it's a friend? Don't chicks call each other babe?"

"Uh, no!" Stupid boy! "She must have a boyfriend?!"

"Then why dontcha ask her?"

"BECASUSE THAT'S A STUPID IDEA!" Derrick stormed off to get food. He violently grabbed a muffin and threw it on to his plate.

MxD

"Yeah. We're getting breakfast, I should probably eat something. Come down when you're ready! Yeah. Bye Whitney! Yeah, the third closet is yours. Closest to the door. Yup! See ya soon!" Massie closed her phone and walked to the breakfast counter to grab a plate. She went to get a bran muffin, and then walked into … Derrick.

"Ahh!" Massie said almost dropping her plate.

"Oh, here."

"Oh my gosh! Hi!"

"Oh… hey. What's up?"

"Nothin' I just talked to my other roommate."

"Oh, we're you just on the phone with her?"

"Yup! So how's it going?" They both started to walk away."

"Good. So, uh, do you wanna sit with us at breakfast?"

"Sure. I'm here with my friend Alicia, and my other roommate Whitney will be down."

"Massie!" Whitney had arrived, just as they were sitting down.

Derrick turned around to look at her, and then said weakly "Whitney?"

Author's Spam: I love cliffies, don't you?


	6. Feelings

**Disclaimer: Lalala. So I'm kinda happy! Yay! And I sound so mean in my disclaimer note things. Hehe, well it's not mine! Which, by the way, the parents and the whole "don't see each other" will come into play when Massie tells her mom about Derrick:) Also, excuse my swear, down there. (It rhymed OKAY?!) the class, dumbass, my swear, down there. MAN am I full of rhymes! I'm the next Dr. Suess!**

"Derrick?"

"Whitney? Ames?"

"Derrick? Harrington?"

"Uh…" he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey…"

"How are you?"

"You two know each other?" Massie asked, amused at the obvious tension.

"Well, we knew each other in Westchester…and we went out for a few months …" Whitney said.

"Wait," Massie said turning to Derrick "You live in Westchester?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I live there too. Harrington. Your last name does sound familiar."

"Uh, yeah." Derrick said still rubbing his neck.

"Well! I'm going to get some food. Anyone wanna come?" Whitney said, breaking the silence.

"Ohh! Me!" said Cam, jumping up.

"Mmkay. Let's go. You can carry my tray!" said Whitney smiling wickedly.

"Hey!"

"Gotta put those arms to good use…?"

"Cam." He finished for her.

Whitney smiled, and then tossed a clump of her white-blonde hair over her should. "By the way, you might want to get that toothpaste off your face." Whitney said making a washing movement on her face, and pushing her black headband forward and back.

"Well, my roommate, so kindly dragged me out of room this morning." Cam said, while Derrick blushed, and Whitney giggled, and grabbed Cam's arm.

"Let's go! I'm hungry!" Whitney said.

As soon as they walked away, Alicia sat down with a bowl of Cherrios, and a carton of milk. "Hey Mass! Other… guy?"

"Derrick." Alicia nodded.

"Derrick, so Mass, did you see Whit yet?"

"Yeah, she just left our table." Massie said.

"Oh? And who was that guy she was with?" Alicia said raising an eyebrow.

"Cam, my roommate." Derrick piped in, knocking his knees together and apart, while devouring his massive breakfast, until he hit Massie's knee. He quickly pulled it away, blushing even deeper. "Why? You like him?"

Alicia drank a sip of milk, and nodded. "No, not my taste. Looks like a good match for Whit though."

"Oh, yeah. Cam is a good guy too… not very put together, as you can see." Derrick said bringing his hand up and down.

Massie laughed. "I think that was your fault." Massie said hitting his leg on purpose _and not moving it._ (Gasp! Moving forward!) Derrick blushed an even deeper red, making his face a nice, deep, tomato red!

"Are you okay?" Alicia said titling her head and looking at Derrick.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever. Hey, did you get your schedule yet?" Alicia said. "I got mine!" she said pulling out a crisp sheet of white paper. She looked at the papers. "Oh, wait, I got yours too, Mass." She said handing it to her. "Your welcome! We have English, P.E., Social Studies, and Family Studies together!" Alicia said beaming.

"Oh, cool. Did you get yours Derrick?" Massie said taking the piece of paper.

"Uh, yeah, lemme get it," he said standing up and pulling it out of his pocket. When he sat down, he "accidentally" ended up closer to her. Leaning over even further, until he was right next to her face, he looked at her schedule, and back at his. "We have English… French… Math… and Family Studies together."

"Oh, cool, so you have English and Family Studies with Leesh, too!"

"Yep. Cam has French with us, and he also has AP Chemistry with you. By the way, why are you in all Honors and AP classes?"

"Because I'm smart?"

CxW

"So, is there anything between Mass and Derrick?"

"Uh, maybe?" Cam said. "The dance last night, they danced together. And today they talked on video chat, I think. He really likes her already."

"Really? I'll have to look into that, but she might like him? Ooh! Strawberries!" Whitney smiled, and shoved her plate into Cam's hands. "Hold this!"

"Jeez. How can you stay that skinny, when you eat like this?"

Whitney hooked her fingers around her waist. "Working out? Sports? Something like that."

"So… what sports do you play?"

"Same as Massie, Soccer in the fall, basketball in the winter, and lacrosse in spring, cept somehow Massie always make Varisty, and sometimes I just make JV."

"Massie's good?"

"Completely. Are you sure you don't like her?"

"Positive." Cam looked at Whitney and smiled. Whitney just smiled back.

MxD

Once all three girls were back in their room, Massie threw her arms around Whitney. "Whitney! Oh, how I've missed you!" Alicia ran up and joined the hug.

"Massie! Alicia! I missed you too! But we already saw each other today!"

"Soo?" Massie said. "By the way, do you still have, um, feelings for Derrick?" she said drawing out the 'feelings'.

"Nope. Go get 'em. Which, by the way, he was a good kisser."

"Good to know."

DxM

As Derrick and Cam walked back to their hall (Thomson, the 'elite' boys dorm), Cam spoke up. "You know Massie is like perfect. That's kinda weird isn't it?"

"No. She's in like all Honors and AP classes. Which, by the way, you have French and Chemistry with her."

"No… you have chemistry with her…"

"No, the class, dumbass."

"Ohhh! Okay. But she is like perfect. There must be something wrong with her. Her friend, Whitney,"

"Oh?"

Cam cleared his throat, not acknowledging Derrick "That she plays soccer, basketball, and lacrosse. Varsity. All of them, or she was on it last year.

"Overachiever, maybe, probably."

"Defenitly."

MxD

"Hey, mom…" Massie said into her iPhone.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine…"

"Has Whitney come yet?"

"Yup, Whitney came."

"How's Billings? I remember the rooms being really nice."

"Yeah, the room is really nice. Huge!"

"Good. I remember when I was a Billings girl… so how's your schedule for the quarter?"

"I have a good schedule. All Honors and AP"

"Good job, honey! So do you have anything to do today?"

"Yeah, soccer tryouts. Classes start tomorrow."

"Well, I hope you make the team."

"I hope so too."

"Daddy want's to talk to you."

"Okay. Bye, Mom."

"Bye hun!" there was crackling, and then Massie heard her dad's deep voice.

"Hey Sweetie!"

"Hey Dad!"

"Everything going okay?"

"Yeah, every things fine…"

"Doing well?"

"I'm doing great."

"What about your classes? All good?"

"All Honours and AP."

"Good job! What about soccer. What team are your aiming for?"

"I think I'll get on Varsity again.

"Good goals."

"So, dad, how's Bean?"

"Oh, she's great, but she misses you. Every night she sleeps on your bed."

"Aww…well that's good. Are you talking her for walks?"

"Every night."

"Good…Hey, do you know anyone with the last name, Harrington?"


	7. No One

**Disclaimer: I added more to the last chapter. Go look at that, por favor. By the wayyy, it's not mine. Also, I was gonna write chapter 7 last night, but then my laptop decided to be stupid, and wasn't turning on. **

"Ha-a-a-ring-ring-ton?"

"Yeah."

"Don't talk to anyone with that last name! NO ONE!"

"Why?"

"JUST DON'T! LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER MASSIE, DO NOT. I REPEAT, DO NOT TALK TO ANYONE!" You could hear Kendra's voice in the background

"William, you knew it was going to happen eventually. Let me talk to her." Massie's dad handed the phone to her.

"Hey honey, so I'm taking you met Derrick Harrington?"

"Yeah, I did, why, is there something wrong with him?"

"Well, our families don't exactly, agree with each other. I wouldn't suggest becoming friends with him."

"Why not?"

"Massie, just don't. The Block's and the Harrington's never exactly, agreed, so to say. Do you need the story?"

"Yeah, mom, I think I do." Massie said weakly, even though her dad's sharp 'DON'T TELL HER!', was clearly heard.

"Okay, so Duke, Derrick's grandpa, owned a corporation, it was one of the top businesses in the world. Grandpa Teddy worked for him. Well, Duke fired him. So, Teddy thought, why not," 'Stop telling her Kendra!' "make my own business? So he did. And he surpassed Duke. Teddy's business was better. And neither of them would let go of what happened. And then it went down to their children. You know Derrick's older brother, Nate?"

"No."

"Well his older brother, Nate, was born before you, obviously. Adam, and his wife, Grace were proud that they had a baby, before William and and Aunt Charlotte. And then there was Derrick. He was born two months before you, and they were proud of that too."

"Woah."

"Yeah, honey. So stay away from him. Sorry, honey, but it's for the best." Kendra said softly.

"Okay. Bye mom."

"Bye, Mass." Massie hung up. _So stay away from him. So stay away from him. So stay away from him. _

DxM

"Lunch time, Camilla. And we are off to the great cafeteria, where we will stuff our selves with outrageous amounts of food, and then burp."

"Fooood!" Cam said, and jumped up from his laptop, shutting it closed.

"Ah, yes the beauty of food, and we might just get to see the lurverly Massie Block, and the … nice … Whitney Ames, and Alicia… whatever her last name is! Two girls Camilla, you've got options!"

"Who said I wanted to date them?"

"Whatever, Camilla, food, food, food!"

MxD

Massie stood in the lunch line, and grabbed a turkey sandwich on whole wheat bread, a bottle of green tea vitamin water, and an apple. She sat down at a 5 person table, where Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia were already sitting.

"Whitney, man, you have the stomach of six grown men."

"Hey, what can I say, I like food!" Whitney said putting her plate down, and sitting in the last empty chair.

Derrick and Cam walked in and looked around for somewhere to sit, after they got their overstuffed trays of food.

"Hey Massie!" he called out "Do you wanna sit with us?" he said motioning to a bigger table.

"I don't think I can." She said weakly.

"What?" he said surprised.

**A/N: Blah. This story is turning into a big 'ol bucket 'o boring! Icky wicky. Anyway, I know this is short, but it was kind of important. I guess.**


	8. Rounds

**Disclaimer: Really. I don't own it. **

Derrick raised his eyebrows, and started to turn around, "Okay… see you later." Massie smiled weakly, again, and nodded, knowing that she was going to be avoiding him at all costs. Hey, what Daddy wants, Daddy gets.

Derrick walked over to a table, conveniently close to the girls, and sat down in a seat, obviously facing Massie. "I don't get it." He muttered.

"What?" said Cam as he plopped down he tray, filled with a huge bowl of mac & cheese, a hamburger, and fries.

"Why didn't I think of getting mac & cheese, a hamburger and fries?! Better go get some fries!" Derrick said jumping out of his seat.

"Is something wrong with him?" their friend, Nate, said.

"Probably."

"Figures."

MxD

"I don't get it, Mass." Alicia said, crinkling her eyebrows. "Why couldn't we sit with them?"

"Do you actually want to hear the story?"

"Oh, do tell." Dylan mumbled a carrot stick in her mouth.

Massie sighed, "Well, our grandparents had some random fight over business. And our families still haven't forgiven each other. I'm supposed to stay away from him. That's basically it."

"Aw, well that sucks. But what do your grandparents have to do with you and him?" Alicia questioned, plucking a grape off the small bunch of grapes she had, and popping it into her mouth.

"I dunno. My dad just said to stay away from him."

"Whatever, but really… it has nothing to do with you. Plus, you love who you love, and everyone else just has to except that."

DxM

Derrick shoved another fistful of French fries in his mouth, and then soaked his burger in ketchup. Ew.

"Who do you think is gonna be the captain for soccer this year?" said Carter

"I don't know. Who do you think Derrick?" Cam said.

"Uh, you."

"Really? Thanks!" Cam beamed.

"What was the question, again?"

"Oh." Cam's face fell. "Anyywayyy … have you met the new RA? He's doing rounds tonight."

"Nope…"

"Really? His name is Chris, he seems pretty nice."

"Chris?"

"Yup. Decided to RA before going to college."

**Any idea who this "Chris" is? ;) **

**Also – I won't be able to update a lot, a lot (not like I do update a lot, anyway, but that's besides the point.) because I'm starting school tomorrow. 8****th**** grade, here we go. Plus, I got my pretty nails done today, and I'm soo proud of myself, because I didn't, like, kick the girl in the face when I was getting my pedicure (yes, out of the many times I've been there I have kicked the girl in the face once or twice.)  
**


	9. Grace

**I'm writing this before I go to school (first day. Ugh.) and I'm already ready for school and my mom doesn't take me for another, like, 20 minutes, so I figured I would get some of this done.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no owney?**

Derrick held up his hand, high fiving the person that was next in line, and muttered "Good game."

He looked up into the bleachers, scanning them to see who was there. He saw Anna who had been all over him since he and Massie had stopped talking, over a week ago, who was waving wildly at him. Christy, Chrissy, Christa and Hailey. Tom, Mike, Liam, Roy, Nolan.

Then he saw her. Massie, sitting right next to Chris, one hand on his shoulder, Chris flippin' Abley. Just because he was out of high school, doesn't mean Massie has to be all over him.

Massie had never given him a legit reason why she didn't want to talk to him anymore. But why?

MxC?

Massie giggled, and faked swatted Chris on the arm. "Stop it, you silly!" Chris laughed, and smiled.

"So, Chris… how's your schedule looking?"

"It's looking like I can have any meaningless flings."

"I'm hardly meaningless." Chris smiled, and nodded.

"I guess you aren't." he took Massie's arm, and led her away.

DxM

"Ugh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Fckin! I HATE YOU CHRIS ABLEY!" Derrick hit the soccer ball back and against the wall. Cam came out of the bathroom, and caught it while Derrick attemped to kick it, and fell over.

"What the heck?!" he shouted, and looked over. "What was that for?!"

"It was for you, before you broke the wall!"

"I wasn't gonna break it… just bruise it a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, I was just trying to… get over to Chris's room?"

"And, going through Max and Tony's room is going to help you?"

"Maybe?"

"You need some serious anger management."

"No, maybe just some Massie management."

"Oh, so this is about her?"

"Not entirely."

"Then what's it about?"

"Massie… and Chris?"

"Oh. Well, do you want me to find out what's going on?"

"YEAH!"

CxW

"Hey Whit."

"Hey Cam, what's up?" Whiteny said while sticking a carrot stick in her mouth.

"Do you know what Massie and Chris are doing?"

"Massie and CHRIS!" she shouting, while trying to keep her carrot in.

"Well, yeah. Isn't something going on?"

"Please. Massie still likes Derrick; it's just the family thing."

"Family thing?"

"You don't know?" Whitney's face turned a deep, crimson red. "Uh, nevermind. It's nothing. She just doesn't… uh I gotta go." Whitney grabbed her Chanel quilted bag, books, and baggie of carrots. "And, uh, it's no family thing, it's nothing."

DxM

"Derricka! Guess what? Apparently Massie has some family thing about you!"

"Family? There's nothing wrong with my family."

"Mm. That's what you think. I suggest calling your parents."

"Okay." He said, already dialing his house.

"Hey Mom. What's up?"

"Hey, Hun. I haven't heard from you in days. Are you okay?" Grace Harrington said, in her soothing voice.

"I'm fine." He muttered. "Uh, do you know anything about the Blocks that they have against us?"

"Huh?"

"Anything wrong with our family?"

"Who is her dad?

"I think it's Bill, or something."

"William?"

"Probably."

"Oh gosh… stay away from her, but here's the story…" Grace went into detail, about the story. "How do you know her anyway?"

"Uh." He said rubbing his neck.

"You like her don't you?"

"Something like that. I was friends with her, but then she ignored me after a week."

"She probably found out before you. Hun, in all reality," Grace lowered her voice "If you really like her that much, don't let our families get between you two. But, don't let your father ever know."

"Okay, mom. Bye, love you."

"Bye, Hun. I hope everything goes right." Derrick hung up his phone.

"Hey, do you know where Massie is?" he said barging out into the hall, where Mike Granada sat.

"Well, she was just leaving Chris's room, and said something about studying in the library."

"Library… library, okay, thanks!" Derrick said running to the library. Running half way across campus to the library, he was sweating when he got there, entering the cool building, looking around for Massie.

"Massie?"

"Derrick?" she said lifting her head. "I can't talk to –"

"No, Mass, we need to talk."

**Blah, blah, blah. I'm running out of ideas.**

** Anyway, just to let everyone know, I hate my schedule for the first time in 3 years! And, yeah. But 8th grade is okay. Also, I finished this after school, after homework & reorganzing my binders and stuff (which took me, like, 3 hours.)**

**Also, my English teacher was rather funny about my class, since we were an Advanced English Class (oh my! Advanced) and was like okay so you're ADVANCD students, they will expect more from you at the high school, since your ADVANCED!  
**


	10. Behind

**Has anyone ever noticed I tend to write at night or in the morning? And I always have to tell you about it. Well, it's 12:44 am, and I decided to write, cause I was bored, and couldn't sleep. Also, my social life always gets to be bigger during the school year (I go to friends houses more often, because I'm always in the Cape all summer, and lacrosse camps and stuff.)**

**By the way, I have to say I basically changed it, so now it's not really so Romeo and Juliet, because Massie doesn't agree that they should still be together… yet. Hehe.**

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

"We do?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we can, next week, next month, next year… never?" Massie said walking away. Derrick grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back.

"No, Mass, we need to talk now. I know why you were avoiding me. The whole family thing and I know my grandpa hates yours. But why should that affect what we think about each other?"

"I care about what my parents think of my boyfriend."

"And you think your parents are gonna like someone who you had sex with the first time you met him?"

"What?!"

"Chris. Everyone in our entire dorm knows you went to his room."

Massie stood their shocked. "I'll have you know, that I didn't do anything with him. I didn't know that boys _gossiped_ and I didn't know you were in the dorm!" she said raising her voice. "And you want to know why I didn't do anything?" she said screaming, the liberian looking their way, and pushing herself away from the computer. Massie lowered her voice, and said "Because I couldn't stop thinking of you." She said pushing a finger into his chest.

"What?" he said caught off guard.

"But, I need to respect my family, and I can't be with you. So, I've got to get over it, and you sure aren't helping." Derrick dropped her wrist, and she picked up her book, and stormed out of the library. He watched her leave the library, mouth hanging open.

He looked at where she was sitting. She didn't realize it, but she left her cell phone behind.

He opened the phone, and unlocked it. He went to the address book, smiling to himself. "Perfect." He whispered to himself.

MxD

Massie walked on the cobblestone path, back to her dorm, tears streaming down her cheeks, breathing heavily. She opened the door to her hall, and went to her room. She sifted through her bag, looking for her card key.

She pulled out the flimsy card, and shoved it in the door. When the light turned red, she stuck it back in, and the light was still red. _Chris's key._ She thought, looking for the other key in her bag.

Finding the navy blue key, she stuck it into the card key reader, and the light turned green. Immediately turning the doorknob, she slammed the door closed after getting her key.

"Ugh," she said sitting down on her back, and falling backwards. "How can I deal with this?"

"Deal with what?" Alicia said coming out of the bathroom.

Massie gasped, "I thought you were at field hockey!"

"Nah, I'm just gonna try out for soccer again."

"Figured you would." Massie said sniffing.

"Yeah." Alicia said, laying down on the bed next to her. "So, what's wrong?"

"Derrick knows about the family thing. Whoever told him, I don't know, but he still thinks we can be together, and our families shouldn't matter. But I really don't want to disrespect my mom and dad. And my grandpa."

"Oh." Alicia said chewing on her lip. "Well, he's kind of right, Mass, but you do what you want to do."

"Yeah." She sighed. "Can I have a tissue?"

"Sure." Alicia plucked a Kleenex out of the box on Massie's side table, handing it to her. Massie blew her nose, and then handed it back to her. Alicia, used to this, plucking it with two fingers, dangling it, threw it in the trashcan.

"Where's Whit anyway?"

"I think she went out with someone. She was in such a rush she didn't tell me who."

"Oh, really?" Massie said raising an eyebrow. "I think some sneaking around might help me feel better." Massie said smirking.

CxW

"Massie!" Alicia hissed. "Where are they?"

"How should I know?" Massie whispered back.

"Wait! Look!" Alicia said.

"That's not her! That's Samantha!"

"Oh." Alicia said, disappointed. "Look! Her!"

"Now that's her." Massie said ducking behind another tree. Whitney approached the bench near the tree, with a tall dark-haired boy.

"This is a little close for comfort," Massie whispered to Alicia.

"Just a little."

"So, Cam,"

"Ohmygod! That's Cam!"

"Cam?" Alicia said, confused.

"The guy we were sitting with at breakfast. Whitney and Cam; I can see that, she said clucking her tongue, a little loudly.

"Did you hear that?" Whitney said looking around.

"Hear what?" Cam said looking around, too.

"I don't know. Nevermind. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing," Cam snickered. "I just wanted to see you."

Whitney laughed. "Well, I wanted to see you too," Massie and Alicia had started to sneak off, back to the dorm.

**Dinnertime.**

Cam and Whitney walked in, Cam's arm around Whitney's shoulder, and Whitney's arm around his back.

"So," Alicia said, "Is this the mystery guy, you never told us about?"

"Maybe." Whitney smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye, Cam!" she wiggling her fingers at him.

"Bye Whit." Cam walked away, to the buffet line.

"Soo…" Whitney said, putting her chin her hands. "What's up girlies?"

"Well, Derrick talked to Massie, and blah, blah, blah." Alicia stated.

"Hey!" Massie smacked Alicia on the arm.

"It's true."

"Well, yeah…" Massie said, trailing off. "Anyway! Whitney, you never told us!"

"Well, since you and Derrick weren't speaking, we both figured just not to tell anyone, until we were sure we wanted to go out with each other…"

"Uh, what would me and him," Massie said sticking a finger at Derrick. "Have to do with you two?"

"Not a lot, I guess."

Massie sat there with a dazed look on her face for a second, "And I should I have realized that all along…"

**Will Massie accept Derrick now that she realized she should have in the first place? Actually, no, she won't, but don't worry! (: **


	11. Should

**Disclaimer: No tengo un libros de Lisi Harriosn por que yo sucko.**

Derrick walked down the hall, with his books held loosely at his side. As soon as his friend Lance ran up to him, he easily knocked the books out of his hands, and Derrick stopped, in shock that someone had made contact with him.

"Dude, why did you do that?"

"Easy target, man. Watch out next time or you'll get booked again." Lance said with an evil smirk, walking away. "Ladies, what's up?" Lance said putting his arms around two freshman, after running his hand through his curly brown hair. The two freshman giggled.

Derrick rolled his eyes, and started to pick up his books, but then saw a pump standing centimetres away from his books. He looked up at Alicia, "What do you want?"

"Welllll, I just wanted to know what you said to Mass, and why she's missing her cell phone?" Alicia smiled, and then narrowed her eyes, "And why it mysteriously went missing after she saw you at the library."

"Uh, I don't have it?"

"Yes you do," Alicia said. "And by the way, I'm totally against Massie's whole 'I can't date Derrick' thing. I mean really, she likes you and you like her. Hellooo?"

"She still likes me?"

"'Course."

"Oh, really. Well, I actually do have her phone… I was gonna call her mom, 'cause my mom said to just date her and she wouldn't tell my dad, and to just follow my heart. I was just gonna…"

"Ask her mom if it was okay?"

"Basically…" he muttered.

"Okay, well, just gimme her phone and I'll call her mom." Alicia said putting her palm out.

"NO! Uh, I mean, I want to talk to her myself."

"Okay, so can I at least come when you call her? I mean, Massie's mom loves me. I'm, like, like her second daughter."

"Whatever."

"Okay! So today, at like noon, in the library. She told me today she wasn't going to the library for awhile, now."

"Okay… I got to go, I have class."

"OH, okay." Alicia said, turning away. "By the way, what class is it?"

"Family studies."

"Massie?"

"Yeah, Massie's in that class, he said scratching his neck, and shaking his hair."

"Well, have fun!" she said, wiggling her fingers.

"Bitch." Derrick said under his breath, walking away.

**NOON, IN THE LIBRARY**

**  
**"Okay, her mom should be home. I think she does spa days on Tuesdays now…"

"Okay?" Derrick said hitting buttons on the phone, and then a ringing tone filled the corner they were in, and then a tight voice said "Hello?"

"Hi… this is Derrick Harrington…"

"Wait, but this is my Massie's phone."

"Uh yeah, I kinda called to ask you something about her…"

"Oh, okay. Well ever though I don't know why you needed her phone to do that, ask away."

"Okay, so I kinda like Massie, but I'm kind of a Harrington, and uh Massie decided not to see me or talk to me anymore cause of that, and I was wondering if it was okay if we talked to each other at least. Cause, we really like each other, but I know you probably don't want her to go out with me, and uh, yeah."

"Oh…" Kendra Block's pinched voice came out. "I'm not sure… William would be really mad…"

"Oh, okay." Derrick said dejectedly.

"Derrick!" Alicia said, "Give me the phone she said motioning to herself.

"Mrs. Block? Hold on a second. Sorry."

"Hey, Kendra?" Alicia said.

"Alicia! Dear, how are you?"

"I'm good. Listen, MRS. Block, I really think you should talk to Massie about Derrick. They really like each other, so you could atleast let them talk."

"Well, Alicia, if you think so… but I really don't know."

"Kendra, I really think you should."

"Well…"


	12. Farther

**Author's note: **I've been busy with school and stuff, and we had a dance Friday that I went to, and went home with a friend after, and then I've had projects and a bazillion piles of homework (my school district is intense, okay?!) And I've been hanging out with friends before our school trip in the middle of October BUT! I am so happy with the reviews and stuff – 56 reviews over 2500 hits! WOW! Also, I mention like sex stuff in this chapter [Alicia says it when she's talking to Kendra but there will be NO SEX SCENCES in this story! Sorry for anyone who likes them, but that's not exactly my piece of cake to write about!

ALSO! (Sorry have to put this in, since Derrick took the iPhone.) At my school we have a magazine drive, and for this postcard thing this person won a WII! And then any random person who sells a magazine gets entered in a drawing for an iPhone! Ahhh…

**Disclaimer:** By the 12th chapter, I think you would know that it isn't mine. Sorry kiddos.

"Well, Alicia, I really don't think so."

"What?! Kendra, really, don't you want your only child to be happy?"

"Well, yes, but what if she goes…" she cleared her throat "farther with him than I expect." Kendra whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you know…"

"What? Have sex?"

"Err, yes, that dear."

"Kendra, it's not that big of a deal. I'll make sure they use a condom, don't worry." Alicia said lightly, while a deep blush crept up Derrick's face. "And anyway, how do you know she's never done it before?"

Derrick's mouth dropped open, while Kendra didn't say anything on the other line. "Uh, oh wow, she has?"

"I was just kidding Kendra! Jeez… Massie told me she wouldn't do it until she was sure he was the one. Okay?"

"Okay, Hun, tell her I think its fine. And make sure she doesn't ask her Dad about it. William would just die… By the way, do you know if your mother has tried that zero calorie cake recipe I sent her? Inez made it once, and it was so delicious."

"Oh yeah, that faux-Oreo one? It was dee-lish, Kendra. Thank Inez for us, Ally made it for us before I left."

"Oh, good. Well, I better let you go, Sweetie. Tell Massie I said hello and I'll call her later if you give her, her phone back."

"I'll make sure I do, Kendra. Bye!"

"Bye." Alicia pressed the hang up button, and turned to Derrick.

"So far, so good."

"Now all I need is for Massie to agree." Derrick said looking at the ground.

"Don't worry. I'll do it." A voice said.

"Wha…?" Derrick said, looking up.

"I'll help." said Ricky, an ex of Massie's from Westchester. "I know what she likes already."

"Uh, well we don't really need your help…" Derrick said, surprised. "How do you even know her?"

"I live in Westchester, like her. I used to date her."

"Oh, we don't need-"

"Thanks Ricky! It'll be a real help!" Alicia cut in, shooting Derrick a look.

"Okay…" Derrick said. "I gotta go… do … potty!" He started jogging away, saying after him "Really bad!" He ran the rest of the way to the bathroom.

Once he got there, he took out his cell phone, and called Cam.

"Yo, Cam, you know a kid named Ricky who lives in Westchester?" 

"I know one. He goes here."

"Know anything about him."

"Not really, except when his last girlfriend broke up with him, he said he would 'help' the new guy to get her to like him better."

"Oh, wow. Thanks dude. Talk to you later." Derrick hung up, and then punched the wall. "STUPID ALICIA!"


	13. Nerves

**Hello readers****…**** sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy, and I've been going into town like every weekend and it's been CRAZY. So anyway, I'm actually hoping to finish this story soon. It's actually been so long I had to reread my whole story to remember what it was about****…**

**Anyway****…**** I don't own the Clique books or probably anything else that sounds familiar to you. **

Derrick woke up with a start, hitting his head on the backboard of his bed. "Ah!" Derrick looked around the dark rooming, seeing nothing but Cam sleeping peacefully.

"Cam!" Cam stirred, but just rolled over. "Cam!" Cam slept on. "CAM!" Cam still didn't wake up. So Derrick started chucking thing all around him at Cam. "Stupid Camilla… TEACH YOU NOT TO WAKE UP!" Cam was starting to wake up, and Derrick chucked his alarm clock at him after unplugging it. Cam finally sat up. "JACKPOT! I always knew my alarm was good for something…"

"WHAT DO YOU WHAT?" Cam said grumpily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I had a nightmare."

"What do you want from me, a glass of warm milk, cookies, and a teddy bear?"

"Yeah, that would be nice actually. Do you think you could warm the milk for 20 seconds exactly, and then quickly pull it out?"

"NOPE. I'm pretty sure I don't feel like getting you milk right now seeing as I was just trying to sleep. Anything you wanted from me that doesn't include me getting out of this bed?"

"Yeah, could you like decode my dream or something."

"No."

"Fine then, just go back to sleep. Leave me here wondering all ngiht what it meant, and why I can't sleep now!"

"Cool with me." Cam rolled over, facing away from Derrick and then closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep, while Derrick sat there twiddling his thumbs.

_"So, you know how I said I would help you with Massie? Well Massie really likes it when her boyfriends get killed!" Ricky stood over Derrick holding a knife at his neck._

_"What__…__ why do you want to kill me?" Ricky smiled wickedly, and then everything went black__…_

"DON'T KILL ME!" Derrick said shooting back up in bed. The sun was starting to creep up over the sky. "Okay, nightmare, again. Really, why does Massie have to have too many exes? It's getting a little NERVE RACKING!"

MxD

"Leesha, I am so bored. We seriously need to go shopping. I'll call the taxi service and arrange a ride for next Saturday. I already asked Headmaster Williams.

"Okay Mass." Alicia continued throwing shoes over her back.

"Hey... have you seen my phone? I only got it a week ago; did I seriously already lose it?"

"Oh… uh… I don't know just use mine I'm sure your might turn up … somewhere" Alicia said looking at her Ugg's where Massie's phone was safely hidden.

Whitney was waking up, and then rolled over whispering "Did I hear shopping?"

"Yeah Whit, wanna come next Saturday?"

"Must you ask?" Whitney said standing up. "Alicia, can I borrow your Uggs today, mine are the wrong color and I left them at home."

"NO!" Alicia said putting the Uggs in the very back of her closest. "I mean, I lost mine. I'm having my mom ship me the new ones I ordered."

"Oh, uh, okay. Can I borrow yours Massie?"

"Of course. I'll just get them for you." Massie walked over, handing them to her. "I'm gonna go to lost and found and see if my phone is there. I'll catch up to you guys at breakfast. Kay, bye!" Massie said walking out the door.

"Hey Massie." Massie was in the Main Hall, on her way down to the Headmaster's office where the lost and found was kept. Ricky had turned the corner, and was closely following her.

"Hi Ricky, how are you?"

"I'm good. Listen Massie, I'm really sorry about everything that ever happened between us. I was wondering if you could ever forgive me."

"Yeah Ricky, of course."

"Oh, good, good. So, I was wondering if you wanted to get back together maybe."

"What?" Massie started to say, but Ricky had pressed her against the wall, and was kissing her. And right around the corner, was Derrick Harrington.

Ricky: Plan 1, achieved.


	14. Cookie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Clique. How sad, and predictable. BUT IT'S SNOWING. A LOT. I just got in the Cape last night, so yeah, and my friends are watching TV so I'm doing this. 'Cause no one is on IM. Also I realize I've been spelling 'Derek' Derrick, but I'm not going to change it now.

DxM

"Oh, hey Massie." I said walking around the corner looking for some cookies. I wonder why I never keep them in my room… I kept walking until I realized that Massie was against a wall. I turned around on my heel. "Hey, Massie, why are you on a wall – WELL, HELLO THERE!" I practically screamed as I saw Ricky on top of her.

"Derrick!" Massie said, looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for cookies, um, what are you doing, uh, on the wall?"

"It's not what… uh, Ricky…"

"Whatever, Massie, I'm going to go find my cookies now. See ya later." Well if that wasn't the disappoint of the century…

MxD

"Ricky, I broke up with you for a reason! And the reason wasn't that I wanted a break or anything. I don't like you anymore! Give it up and stop ruining my relationships!"

"Massie dear, I hardly call that a relationship. See you later, babe." I stood there my mouth hanging wide open. "DO NOT CALL ME BABE!" I screamed at his back as he walked away. I could practically feel the smirk on his face, as I turned around going to the lost & found. I went into the room, smiling at the secretary at the desk.

"Hi, have you found any cell phones?" I asked her. The corners of her lips turned down, and her eyes flashed.

"A cell phone? Are you kidding! We do not allow cell phones in this school!" her bun shaking violently as she shook her head.

"Yeah they do… they made the rule that you could have one, like, three years ago."

"Oh, well. I guess you'll just have to look then." She pulled a cardboard box over her desk, handing it to me. And it was soggy. I was starting to look through the box, when he walked in. And I don't mean Chris or Ricky or Cam. I mean Derrick.

"Hey, do you have any cookies here?" he asked the secretary.

"We don't keep food here. Maybe you should make yourself some cookies!"

"Bad mood?" I muttered under my breath.

"Like always." Derrick said, smiling at me.

DxM

"Where do we keep the damn cookies?!" I flung more of Cam's clothes across the room. "Cam! Where are you hiding the frickin' cookies! Jesus Christ…"

"Dude, we finished those last week. Remember? Why don't you just go to the store or something."

"Store… that's a good idea. Or maybe I could just order them."

"D, you can't order cookies…"

"Sure I could. I call the place, and I say 'I want some cookies please.'"

"But, they don't have a place where you order the cookies. Why don't you just go down the caf?"

"Cam, you're getting smarter everyday!" I pushed open the door, kicking my way through piles of crap that I had flung out of Cam's closest. I practically ran downstairs. I was running across the campus, and had almost made it to the cafeteria, when I hit someone, knocking them over.

"Oh, god, sorry." I looked down, and saw Massie sitting on the ground, coffee all over her shirt and pants. "Oh… sorry…" I said offering her a hand and pulling her up.

"It's okay," she said picking her shirt off her chest, a disgusted look on her face. "Hey have you seen my cell phone? It's an iPhone, and it has my name monogrammed on it."

"Uh, nope, I haven't. Do you know if they have cookies in the cafeteria? I really want a cookie. Hey wanna get a cookie with me?"

"Umm…"

**Mmkay. What will she say? 8O My friends and I are going to go chill on the beach… in the snow, so I'm gonna end it here. I might update again tomorrow, but I don't know.**


	15. Leave

AN: Okay, so I have absolutely no ideas for this story

**AN:** Okay, so I have absolutely no ideas for this story. Seriously. I really don't like writing it anymore, and basically I only like reading Clique anymore. But no one seems to like Massington or Cassie as much anymore… which makes me sad… DEAR PEOPLE: PLEASE WRITE CASSIE & MASSINGTON ONE SHOTS AND IT WILL MAKE DEAR LITTLE DEVON VERY HAPPY (:

kthnx.

Oh – the cookie thing. That was just me… wanting a cookie. Uh, yeah. SO.

Also I don't know if I cleared up the Whitney – Claire thing. But I hate Claire. HATE, HATE, HATE HER. I hate Claire/Cam. I hate Claire/Derrick. I hate Claire/Josh. Claire sucks, in my opinion. So.. I just took her out. But I will make references to her… please notice "poor, Ked wearing, ugly, girl."

Disclaimer is the same as always. So just back one chapter if you wanna see that.

**Choate Rosemary Hall**

**Derrick's Point of View**

**Outside the Cafeteria**

**12:21 P.M.**

"Umm… no offense, Derrick, but why do you want a cookie so badly?"

"Good question. I don't really want one anymore…frickin figures, the minute I find you, and I find someone who might actually go with me to get a cookie, I don't even want one anymore. So, I guess I'll see you later. Bye, Mass."

"Well, I would have had to change anyway." Massie said giggling under her breath, maybe from the disbelief that I just ran into her and ruined her clothes. I bet she's really mad at me.

"Oh, sorry about that. Are you mad at me? I promise I'll pay for them. Wait! I can take you shopping instead! YEAH! Let me take you!"

Massie laughed, and cocked an eyebrow. "Shopping? You actually want to go shopping with a girl, who will probably spend at least three hours there?"

"Good point. Well I'm just going to go back to my room now. But seriously, if you want me to pay for your clothes, I will." I turned around, ready to go back to my room, when Massie was by my side all of a sudden.

"Wanna do something, instead? I'd have to change. But I'm bored. So… wanna?" She looked at me, expectantly.

"Does it include Ricky?"

"That _thing_? No way! I swear to God, it's like he wants to attack me now that I talk to other guys." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, so you want to?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll go with you to your dorm too. I have nothing else to do."

"Uh, okay, but you can't go in my room while I'm changing…"

I could feel my face turning red, and heating up. "I…I… I didn-n-n-'t meant it like that. I just meant I would… g-g-g-o up there with you." Real smooth, Harrington.

Massie just laughed. "I got that. I was just joking." She cracked a smile, at my expense, and started pulling me by the arm to her dorm. Guess this day could get better.

**Choate Rosemary Hall**

**Whitney's Point of View**

**Outside, somewhere**

**12:30**

"So, Cam, how's our plan going?" I said, taking a sip of my vanilla bean Starbucks frappachino.

"Derrick is so lost in his own world, I swear. He was just in our room flinging things around, looking for a cookie. I have absolutely no idea where he was going to find a cookie in my closet… but he's Derrick. Personally, I think he's doing great. I mean, he talks to her somewhat."

"Yeah… Massie's still a little stuck on the whole family thing. She's a real loyal – OHMYGOD. Look!" Whitney pointed to Massie and Derrick talking to each other, Derrick's face turning bright red. Then Massie pulled Derrick away. "Look at her clothes! Covered with coffee! And Derrick's holding the cup! If she's not pissed at that, she definitely likes him."

"That's good, cause they're both smiling."

"That just makes our plan so much easier."

**Choate Rosemary Hall**

**Massie's Point of View**

**Billings (Her Dorm)**

**12:40**

I almost stuck a fingernail in my mouth, a dirty habit she almost picked up from that poor, Ked wearing, ugly blonde girl. I shook all memories of her out of her head. I held up an Escada floral print tunic, and white skinny jeans. I also pulled out a Ralph Lauren Black Label Brianne print tunic, the blue color calling to her. I pulled the soft shirt over my head, and pulled on the skinny jeans. Pulling on Valentino black paten pumps, I grabbed her Juicy Couture silver hobo bag, dropping everything in it. Frowning at my lack of cell phone, still, I left the room, quietly closing the door behind me. Derrick was patiently staring at the ceiling.

"What… are you doing?" I asked, looking at him strangely.

"You realize that the ceiling in here is really, really white?" Derrick said

"Thanks for noticing. So, wanna leave now?" Derrick lowered his head, and looked at me, smiling.

"Yeah! Where are we going to go?" I laughed in my head at his enthusiastic response. He reminded me of my parent's old hyper golden retriever, before she was put to sleep and I got Bean.

"I actually don't know, you chose."

"How about we just walk around the town, and find somewhere to go. Did you get a weekend pass to leave campus?"

"I have one for every weekend. Don't you?"

"Yeah… some kids don't … whatever that's boring to talk about. LET'S GO, ALREADY!" Derrick pulled me of the building before I could even respond, and he was pulling me down the street as I laughed. Maybe I could actually be with him. Screw my family!

**Um, I know it wasn't good. Leave me alone. IDEAS PLEASE?!**


End file.
